vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
THE VOC@LOID M@STER
Background THE VOC@LOID M@STER, often shortened to VOM@S (ボーマス) is a convention held four times a year in or the neighboring . History The event brings producers and illustrators involved with the production of VOCALOID art and music together so they can sell their work to others. Its title and many of the ideas behind them were influenced by " ", a popular game from Japan. The event, much like the game, is based on promoting upcoming and raising Vocaloid stars. The common Vocaloid producer term "-P" also originated from and was often used by groups at these events. The original event was held in 2007 with 48 groups, or "circles", given permission to host stalls at the event for the selling of their goods. The event soon gained popularity and at the 14th event, nearly 500 groups had been chosen to have stalls. Additionally, Japanese companies involved with production of the software also have stalls at the eventsKetto ボーカロイドonly event「THE VOC@LOiD M@STER」(Vocaloid Only Event "The Voc@loid M@ster") November 3, 2010Vocaloid Creativity Community Upcoming Vom@s to be the largest ever November 2, 2010 Special promotions also occur such as those related to Yuzuki Yukari V4 and Rana V4. These have included event exclusive merchandise, trials and early access to upcoming vocals. Due to its popularity, the event was later expanded and "The UTAU M@STER" event was held for UTAU, the first of which took place on 19 Jul 2012. The events have been one of the main influences on the success of the Japanese VOCALOIDs, with the magazine DTM MAGAZINE and various early Internet Memes, being two of the other major contributors. Event dates *THE VOC@LOID M@STER: 03 Nov 2007 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 2: 13 Jan 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 3: 23 Mar 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 4: 29 Jun 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 5: 23 Sep 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 6: 30 Nov 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 7: 22 Feb 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 8: 17 May 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 9: 06 Sep 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 10: 15 Nov 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 11: 07 Feb 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 12: 09 May 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 13: 19 Jul 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 14: 14 Nov 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 15: 16 Jan 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 16: 12 Jun 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 17: 04 Sep 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 18: 19 Nov 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 19: 05 Feb 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 20: 28 Apr 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 21: 08 July 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 22: 31 Aug 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 23: 15 Dec 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 24: 27 Apr 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 25: 07 Jul 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 26: 30 Aug 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 27: 27 Nov 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 28: 26 Apr 2014 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 29: 13 Jul 2014 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 30: 15 Nov 2014 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 31: 25 Apr 2015 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 32: 12 Jul 2015 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 33: 14 Nov 2015 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 34: 29 Apr 2016 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 35: 10 Jul 2016 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 36: 05 Nov 2016 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 37: 29 Apr 2017 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 38: 12 Nov 2017 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 39: 28 Apr 2018 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 40: 16 Jul 2018 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 41: 18 Nov 2018 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 42: 27 Apr 2019 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 43: 17 Nov 2019 Gallery TVM 200x172.jpg References Navigation Category:Events Category:Events featuring other voice synthesizers Category:Events featuring Human vocals and voices